


白色噩梦

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2018.1.11）我出差回来了继续发旧文！这篇是我第一次尝试开车，各种没法看【捂脸（天知道为什么我第一次开车就选了迷x）重点：索玛x裕前提下的索玛another（GER的2P色白色）x裕！迷x！雷的千万不要看！





	白色噩梦

那个人总是用柔和的微笑面对同伴，无论对方是谁。  
没错，哪怕是面对身为复制品的我也是一样。  
可是我知道，那个人还有另一副面孔。  
痛苦而又快乐，放荡而又纯粹。  
那是只有在“另一个我”的身下时，才会露出的面孔。  
不知不觉，我感到好奇。若是换做我，那个人也会对我露出那样的神情吗？  
这或许就是为什么，当我在那个可疑的杂货铺的角落里看到那瓶药水的时候，会毫不犹豫的将其买下吧……

another系统，据说那是芬里尔为了保护伤亡率居高不下，且人数有限的神机使而研发的。  
制造出优秀的神机使的复制品，让他们作为速成战力投入战场。  
这些复制品虽然和本尊拥有毫无二致的外表，仅会穿着与本尊不同颜色的衣服以示区分，但普遍缺乏作为“人”的情感，并且寿命极短。毕竟他们只是为了代替普通的神机使们去送死而诞生的产物，只需要服从命令战斗就足够了。  
但极为个别的情况下，会出现一些特例。  
索玛another，被地窖的神机使们简称为白索玛的他，就是这种特例中的特例——他能通过自己的本尊眼睛看到他眼前的一切。这种现象并非他所能控制，也不会随时发生，通常是在索玛的情绪格外高涨时才会出现。  
白索玛清楚的了解自己身为复制品的命运，但并不想因为自己的特殊而成为研究者们解剖的对象，所以他并未对任何人提起过自己的特异。而且他的本尊看来也并未意识到这个复制品竟能够某种程度上与他共享观感。所以白索玛伪装成普通的复制品，照常与地窖的神机使们一同讨伐荒神。  
毕竟在芬里尔内部，是禁止一般神机使与这些复制品有过多接触的，即便是在战斗中向其搭话也会受到通讯兵的严厉警告。除了在战斗中，基本没有人会去特别关注一个复制品是否出现了异常。  
可是那一天的任务中，那个人却做了一般人不会做的事。

白索玛被事先设定好的战斗方式是擅长乱战，所以经常会因为冲入敌阵而身陷重围，搞得自己遍体鳞伤。这次战斗也是如此，在反应过来时，白索玛发现自己已经被比以往还要多得多的荒神围困了起来。  
他本以为自己就要命丧于此……因为没有哪个神机使会特意为了救一个复制品而让自己深陷险境。  
可是那个人却冲了过来，硬扛着荒神的攻击驱散了包围网，然后不顾通讯里的斥责，笑着对白索玛伸出了手。  
“没事吧？”  
神薙裕，他是白索玛的本尊——索玛的恋人。身为优秀神机使的他总是不缺想和他组队的人，因此白索玛很少有机会能和他共同出任务，基本都是远远看着他和索玛并肩站在一起的样子。  
此时，他对白索玛展现出的那仿佛能包容一切的笑容，是如此的让人感到安心。  
但那一刻，白索玛的脑海里划过的，却是透过索玛的眼睛看到的，裕在与索玛欢爱时迷醉的面孔。  
“如果他是因为我是索玛的复制品才来救我的就好了。”白索玛面无表情的冷淡下，思绪却在倒腾，“可是裕却并非那样的人。一定是因为他把像我这样的复制品也视为‘同伴’，才会这么毫不犹豫的冲过来。”  
白索玛看着裕的笑容，感受到了一种前所未有的“欲望”。  
“尽管我和索玛拥有相同的面孔，裕却从未将我视为索玛。可是多么可笑啊，我现在无比的，希望自己就是真正的索玛。”

围攻白索玛的荒神中有能够施放延时发作的麻痹毒素的特殊种，虽然白索玛继承了本尊强大的恢复能力，很快就摆脱了毒素的干扰，但裕就没这么幸运了。  
回到地窖不久，他就因为毒素的作用变得无法自由行动。由于放着不管这种毒素也会自然消退，其他人还有任务要执行，裕便决定独自回房休息。  
只不过……  
“真是不好意思，还要麻烦你送我回来。”  
此刻的裕正坐在沙发上，有些不好意思的对白索玛笑着说。  
但白索玛一言不发……这一点也像极了他的本尊。  
他本打算将裕送回房间就离开，但看着裕试图倒杯水喝却洒了一身的样子，便沉默的把裕按回沙发上，自己张罗了起来。  
“不知道索玛现在在做什么……”  
裕无心的自言自语却让白索玛突然手上一滑，热水溅到了他的手上。白索玛条件反射的抬手，却无意中碰到了收在上衣口袋里的那个小瓶子。  
他愣了一下，而后仿佛事前已操练过无数遍一样，动作流畅自然的掏出那个瓶子，不易察觉的将里面的液体倒进了杯子里，整个过程不过数秒。  
白索玛仍旧保持着面无表情的样子，将那杯“水”递给了裕，并看着他毫无怀疑的喝下。  
白索玛觉得，自己脸上怕是出现了有生以来第一抹笑容。

“白索玛，你还不回去休息吗？”裕看到白索玛没有离开的意思，笑着问道，“就算你和那家伙一样恢复得特别快，也还是要注意休息啊。”  
心里感到一阵烦躁。无论是裕称呼自己时的那个名字，还是称呼那个现在不在地窖的人时略带爱怜的语调，都让白索玛越来越无法克制自己。  
裕刚刚泼了一身的水还没有干透，白色的衬衣被水浸湿，紧贴在他结实的胸膛上，随着呼吸慢慢起伏，更是让白索玛感到下面都不由得硬了起来。  
虽然本想等到药效发作……白索玛心一横，趁裕不备按住了他的肩膀，沉下身去吻了他。  
裕吃了一惊，还没反应过来，白索玛的舌头已经突破防线，探进了裕的口中。  
白索玛牢牢钳住裕的双臂，不让他从自己身边逃开……尽管就算他不这么做，因为毒素行动不便的裕也根本无法反抗。  
裕似乎想说什么，可是白索玛的舌头在他的嘴中搅动着，翻弄着他的舌尖，让他连呼吸都感到困难，只能发出“呜”或“嗯”这样含混不清的声音。无法顺利吞咽的口水从嘴角淌了出来，顺着下巴一直滑落到裕有些纤细的脖子上。  
为了稳住身体，白索玛一条腿也跪在了沙发上，正好架在裕的两腿中间。他把裕的身体向后压去，那条腿也就顺势顶上了裕的股间，随着他的动作微微摩擦着裕的私处，让裕敏感的打了一个激灵。  
不知过了多久，白索玛终于结束了这个带有侵略性的吻，舌尖拉出一道连接着两人的涎丝。白索玛像是刚美餐了一顿一样舔着嘴唇，把两人混合着的唾液吞进口里。  
裕还有些摸不清状况，靠着沙发靠背喘着气看着白索玛：“白索玛……？”  
白索玛眉头一皱，再度俯下身去，注视着裕的双眼说：“我就是索玛。”  
“你在说什么……？”  
虽然裕还满腹疑问，但他的语气已经不像刚才那么安稳。  
稍微留意一下就能发现，裕的呼吸变得有些粗重，脸色也开始微微泛红。虽然按说药效不应该这么快就发作，但看来白索玛刚才的那一吻起到了催化的作用。  
“好热……”裕的精神开始无法集中，他感到眼前的白索玛似乎在摇晃，“我是怎么了……”  
“看来那个可疑的商人没说谎。”白索玛扶着裕的肩头，让他不会因晕眩而倒下，“就连身体能力超乎常人的神机使也无法抗拒的媚药……他到底是从哪搞来的。”  
“呜……身体里面，好热……”  
白索玛的话并没有传进裕的耳朵里，裕无法自由活动的身体正微微颤抖着。此时的裕大概还没意识到自己正在药物的驱动下陷入了发情的状态。  
“看起来真的很热啊……”  
白索玛不做多想，帮裕脱下了还沾着点点血迹的外套。  
他随手把裕的外套丢在地上，然后尽可能轻柔的把裕抱进怀里。

虽然通过索玛的眼睛看过了很多次他和裕的欢爱，但白索玛只有在索玛格外亢奋时才能看到对方眼前的事物，所以他其实并不怎么清楚前面该做什么。  
刚才顺势吻下去的效果看起来不错，可接下来又该怎么做？  
白索玛让裕坐在自己腿上，从后面揽住裕发烫的身体，感受着裕因为药物的影响而加速搏动着的心跳，感觉自己的体温也跟着升高了。  
他让裕背靠着自己的胸膛坐稳，然后用空出的两只手解开了裕的衣服。  
一只手从敞开的衬衣缝隙里伸了进去，抚摸着裕有些湿润的胸口；另一只手则探进了裕松弛掉的裤子，褪下内裤，握住了裕的性器。  
裕已经有些发硬的性器和相较下偏冷的手指在互相接触的一刻，裕仿佛痉挛一般抖了一下，轻轻的吸了一口凉气。  
白索玛稍微停了片刻，看到裕并没有抵抗后，便开始下手摩挲起来。与此同时，另一只手也找到了裕的乳首，开始揉捏、拨弄。  
在媚药的影响下，裕很快就对白索玛的玩弄有了反应。他在白索玛怀里微微挣扎，但奈何身体不听使唤，唯有呼吸越来越急促，越来越粗重。

“呜……不要、嗯……”  
裕还保有的一点意识让他试图反抗，但仿佛燃烧起来的热度从被白索玛抚弄的地方不断扩散，渐渐连大脑都好像被这温度所支配了。  
白索玛的动作很温柔，但正因如此才让裕愈发无法自拔。他心底有个声音在告诉自己这样不行，可是身体却已不受控制的走向高潮，性器也在白索玛的手中愈发坚挺。  
仅剩的一丝羞耻感让裕感到更加的燥热不堪，但高涨的热度渐渐连那最后的抵触也烧灼殆尽。  
朦胧的意识中，裕感到有什么又粗又硬的东西抵上了自己的后腰。他变钝的思考能力在数秒后才反应过来：白索玛也勃起了。  
裕感受着白索玛的性器摩擦着自己的后腰，同时自己的又在白索玛手中涨得越来越大，他终于控制不住自己，轻吐出了那个从刚才起就一直环绕在脑海里的名字。  
“索玛……”  
尽管现在的裕已经分不清，自己呼唤的究竟是那个此刻不在身边的恋人，还是身后那个撩拨着自己敏感部位的男人。

白索玛终于听到了自己想听到的。  
那一瞬间，他的手都不由得停了下来，但在下一刻，又像个得到了满足的孩子一样，以和方才完全不同的速度和力道摩擦起裕的性器。  
裕发出了一声短暂的轻呼，然后整个人都软了下来——他无法忍耐白索玛带来的刺激，终于射精了。不仅如此，裕最后的一点理智似乎也随着精液一起射了出去，脑中剩下的只有熊熊燃烧着的欲火。  
白索玛抽出伸进裕裤子里的自己的手，看到那上面沾满了裕射出的白浊的样子，满意的舔了舔那略带腥气和热度的精液。  
他抱紧了仿佛随时会从他怀里滑下去的裕，咬着他的耳廓轻声问道：“想要吗？”  
裕疲软的身子因为耳边的呼吸而颤抖了一下，他无法自力扭过头，只能发声回应白索玛。  
“…………快……进、来……”  
虽然裕的声音微弱，白索玛却清楚的听到了。  
他淡淡一笑，抱起裕走到了床边，把裕放在了床上。  
看着裕双眼迷离的躺在眼前，白索玛突然又有了那种和索玛视线重合的感觉。只是这次，他不再仅仅是个观众了。  
白索玛慢慢褪下裕已经滑至膝盖附近的裤子和内裤，扳开了他的双腿。  
裕的肉穴已经微微泛红，甚至随着他的呼吸一张一合，像极了另一张正渴求进入的嘴。  
白索玛突然产生了一丝恶作剧的念头，他故意放着仿佛在诱惑自己的裕的小穴不管，而是抬起了裕的一条腿。  
他不怀好意的一笑，然后开始舔舐裕的足尖。  
意料外的玩弄让裕瞬间起了反应，他已经可以略微活动的双手探向空中，想要阻止白索玛，却抓不住任何东西，只好尽可能攥紧了身下的床单。  
“住手……索玛……那、里，不行……！”  
被吮吸脚趾带来的快感意外的强，裕的性器不知不觉间又挺立了起来，漏出了丝丝透明的前液。  
白索玛并不罢手，他顺着裕的脚趾一路向上，从脚尖到小腿，再从小腿到大腿，最后一直亲吻、吮吸、舔舐到裕的大腿根部。  
此时的裕已经深陷在白索玛的挑逗里，高涨的性欲让他忍不住开始自己伸手抚弄着自己的肉穴。但因为他身体用不上力，这种小动作根本无法让他满足，反而更加渴望被别人侵入、填满。当白索玛轻轻吻上裕的阴囊和阴茎，裕竟然就因为这简单的刺激射了出来。  
白索玛拉起裕重重冲击下变得无力的手，舔了舔他的指尖。  
“求、你了……索玛……！”和下面湿润的那张嘴不同，裕口干舌燥，不成句的催促着，“快，里面……！”  
“真是性急。”  
白索玛伸手抚摸着裕的肉穴，然后按住他的腿，伸进了两根指头。

“啊……！”  
裕感觉到有东西碰触到自己的内壁，忍不住轻喘一声。  
虽然裕和索玛一直保持着关系，但索玛已经离开地窖快一个月了，裕已经有些淡忘了被侵入体内的感觉。  
白索玛的手指在裕的内道里摸索着前进，一点一点将他的后穴扩张开。仅仅只是这样，已经让裕开始感到快感。  
“索玛……”  
裕喘息着，想让对方更加深入，那两根手指却在这时退了出去。  
还没等裕再发声，这次，一根粗大坚挺的硬物便挤了进来。  
裕感到白索玛的性器强硬捅进了他的体内，让他整个后背都不由得弓了起来。  
“放松，裕。”白索玛伸出一只手安抚着裕，“这才刚刚开始呢。”  
话还没说完，白索玛已经开始尝试着前后活动起自己的腰，他的性器便随之在裕的体内抽动起来。  
裕克制不住的颤抖着，娇喘声和白索玛粗重的呼吸声混合在一起，让整个房间沉沦在一股淫糜的气氛里。  
裕感受着白索玛的性器摩擦着自己的内壁，体内进入了异物的奇妙触感让他不能自拔，肉穴又紧缩起来，仿佛是想把白索玛紧紧包裹在自己体内，不想让他离开，渴求着他的侵犯。  
似乎是感到抽动变得困难，白索玛扶着裕的腰让他坐了起来。  
裕跨坐在白索玛身上，无力支撑自己的身体，只能挂在索玛的肩头。  
白索玛一边继续抽插，一边又握住了裕的性器，毫不留情的撸动起来。  
媚药的药效远还没有退去，只是稍稍刺激了几下，裕就又射了出来。精液溅在白索玛的腹部，又顺着他褐色的肌肤缓缓淌下，直流到两人正交缠在一起的私处。  
尽管射精让裕的内道不由自主地缩紧，但他的身体也因为射精整个放松了下来，白索玛便趁机更深的插进了裕的体内。  
趴在白索玛肩头的裕发出一声闷哼，似乎是因为白索玛插得太深而感到了不适，两条腿悬在空中，无助的抽搐着。但此刻白索玛已经顾不上他是否舒适，他的欲求也已经达到了顶峰。  
几次抽动后，白索玛终于一股脑的射进了裕的体内。因为是第一次与人做爱，那一刹那的冲击甚至让白索玛有些失神，不由得放开了怀里的裕。

浑身酥软的裕失去了支撑，软绵绵的瘫在床上，剧烈的喘息着。被白索玛侵犯时流出的生理性泪水流进了嘴里，让裕感觉那并不是自己现在想要品尝的味道。  
和索玛总是有些粗暴的动作不同，在性爱上显然还是个新手的白索玛在各方面都还有些生疏。  
他不像索玛那样已经熟知裕的敏感带，进入的时候也总是带着一丝试探，可这些微妙的不同却不断挑逗着裕。当他渴望得到的时候无法如愿，稍有放松的时候却恰到好处的被顶到敏感的部位。这种从未体会过的新鲜刺激让裕整个都陷入了混乱，有些畏缩的同时却又隐隐期待着白索玛还会怎样继续玩弄自己。要不是自己现在浑身无力，裕搞不好已经忍不住自己引导起白索玛了。  
事到如今，裕已经分不清自己猛烈燃烧的情欲是因为白索玛给自己喝下的媚药，还是因为他自己本身的欲求就是如此难以得到满足。  
白索玛的性器还没有从裕体内退出去，甚至还远远没有疲软下去。裕柔软的内壁紧紧吸附着白索玛的性器，看来也并不想让他就这么放过自己，随着呼吸和心跳而微微颤动的身体正在索取更多。  
此时白索玛也回过了神，他紧喘两口，平复了自己的呼吸，默默的看着被自己侵犯到无法自持的裕。  
他并没想到自己第一次就能做到这种程度，虽然是借助了药物，但一切显然比预想的要顺利得多。  
慢慢冷静下来的头脑里，兴奋取代了满足感。白索玛看着裕下面那张嘴正不知羞耻的紧紧抓着自己，不肯放自己离开。那里已经满是两人的体液，更因为刚才的交欢变得通红，甚至比裕涨红的脸还要鲜艳，煽动着白索玛也渐渐失去理智。

白索玛俯身看着裕半睁着迷离的双眼，他无法对焦的目光甚至难以捕捉就近在眼前的自己，看来已经意识模糊了。但这并不影响白索玛此时的欲求，他凑近了些，再度吻了裕。  
他比刚才更为激烈的搅动起了裕的口腔，让彼此的舌头交缠在一起，同时，白索玛也再度开始了对裕下面那张嘴的进攻。  
裕因为白索玛猛烈的攻势甚至忘记了该怎么在接吻时保持呼吸，好在白索玛在他窒息前就放过了他的嘴。但白索玛的唇和舌头并没有就此放弃，他舔舐掉裕唇边漏出的点点唾液，又用自己的沾湿了裕已经满是汗水的脖子和锁骨。舌尖慢慢下移，渐渐挪到了裕挺起的胸口上那两粒突起。  
白索玛一边吮吸着裕的乳首，一边轻轻抚摸着裕忍不住弓起的脊梁，感受着他不可自拔的沉湎在自己的动作里，双腿渐渐把白索玛夹得更紧，下面也越来越热，甚至开始在白索玛耳边主动索求。  
欲火中烧的白索玛似乎对这个姿势感到了厌烦，他也不退出来，就这么插在裕的后穴里，给裕翻了个身。  
裕发出了有些痛苦的呻吟，但很显然白索玛已经没有那个余裕去留意了。  
他让裕趴在已经被两人的精液染脏的床单上，扶着裕的腰开始了又一次更为猛烈的抽插。  
裕无力的趴在床上，连抬起头的力气都没有，但屁股又被白索玛扶着高高翘起着。随着白索玛每一次撞击，他都会发出呻吟和喘息。在媚药的影响下，裕无法从高潮中解脱出来，他无法完全硬起来的性器中也断断续续的流出着一缕缕白色的精液。  
裕这幅样子看上去格外的淫乱不堪，刺激着白索玛的性欲愈发高扬。他干脆整个人伏在了裕的身上，不断抽插的同时又开始用空出的手抚弄起裕的性器，抚撩拨着裕的乳首，轻咬着裕的耳朵和后颈，挑逗得裕连挣扎都做不到，只能沦陷在这令人近乎窒息的快感与痛楚中。  
白索玛不管裕的呻吟声越来越痛苦，只是一昧的侵攻着裕的肉穴。他的精液混合着裕的体液从穴口漏了出来，溅在了凌乱的床单上。

和刚才的小心试探不同，第二次的射精显得粗暴而直接。白索玛毫不犹豫的在裕体内留下胜利的印记，仿佛想借此覆盖掉那个本尊留在裕身体里、记忆里，甚至心里的一切。  
他终于从裕的后穴中抽回了自己的性器，因为裕已经在他不留余地的进犯下，连声音都没发出来就彻底失去了意识，瘫软的身体却还在欢爱的余韵中不自主的颤动。  
白索玛喘了口气，拨开因汗水和泪水黏在裕额上的碎发，抚摸着他的脸。  
“裕，抱歉，看来我搞错了。”他抱起了裕，温柔的吻着他，“我并不是想成为那个人，我只是想要你。”  
白索玛爱抚着裕裸露在外的肌肤，脸上露出了一丝混杂着残忍与邪意的微笑。  
“我还远远没有满足呢。”  
说着，他又对着裕的私处探出了手。  
“让我们继续吧。”


End file.
